The present invention relates to facilitating the reading process and allowing the user to free his or her hands and desk space for purposes other than holding the printed material. Stands for supporting printed matter are old in the art, for example, music stands, lecterns, and typing stands. The present invention provides a holder for printed matter which may be useful where a floor or desk surface is unavailable for supporting printed matter. Anyone who reads should find it useful.